


Collapse

by happyjoylucky



Series: Thrill of the Heist [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjoylucky/pseuds/happyjoylucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of the boys drives Louis to jealousy. Louis makes the irrational decision to try to pick up a target...while drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING PLEASE DO NOT SKIP THIS NOTE: There is attempted rape/non-con scene in this. I did tag, but I wanted to make it clear. I tried to keep it as light as possible so forgive me if it makes you uncomfortable.  
> Also, the story of how the three of them met will be in the next post. Happy reading!

I sipped at the tea Harry had just made for me. It was a nice contrast to the freezing cold conditions outside. I currently was sat in the bakery that he and Edward owned, it was just down the street from the tattoo shop—there was a funny story about how we met, but that’s for another day.

 

It’s been about a week since Niall blabbed to me about the boys’ plans and I was nowhere near uncovering any hints as to what they were planning for me. Apparently, my disappointment was showing because Harry and Edward would constantly ask me if I was okay or if anything was wrong. When I asked them why they were asking, irritated that they were, they would tell me I was pouting or I looked really upset. Of course I couldn’t tell them what was wrong so I’d just lie and tell them the tattoo parlor was lacking customers.

 

“You alright, love?” Harry came around and leaned over the counter. My eyes wandered up the ink that sprinkled his hands and arms, some of which I had done. The black t-shirt he was wearing added to the overall picturesque look that was Harry Styles.

 

My eyes met the beautiful green shade of Harry’s, “I’m fine.” I give him a small smile.

 

“You’ve been saying that a lot, babe. You sure everything okay? Is the tattoo shop okay?” his voice rising in volume with each question and I attempt to cover up my laughter.

 

“Nothings wrong with the shop, love. And everything is fine, I promise.” I sip at my tea, hoping to cover any traces of lying on my face.

 

He eyes me before nodding and going back to rolling out some bread dough, or whatever he does when he isn’t hanging out with me. Before I can get up to distract him the bell above the door jingles and I turn to greet whoever walks in. It’s Edward and a girl who’s holding onto Edward.

 

My eyes are locked in on where she’s clutching his arm, which is on her breasts.

 

“Hey Louis.” Edward greeted. Louis? What the hell?

 

“Hi, love. Who’s this?” I try to keep hostility out of my voice. I’m hesitant to go over to him and greet him with a proper kiss.

 

“This is Isabelle. She’s an old friend of Harry and mine’s.” she says hi then Edward smiles down at her. The one smile that was supposed to be reserved for me. My face and heart drop simultaneously. By old friend he means an ex- of some sort or an old hook-up. And by the looks of it they ended terms on a good note.

 

They walk past me while I’m frozen on the spot and I hear Edward calling for Harry. I turn around and watch as Harry comes around the counter and goes to hug the girl with just as much enthusiasm that Edward had introduced us.

 

I clear my throat then go to sit to finish drinking my tea, ignoring the boys interacting with their “friend”. They chat for about five minutes before a customer comes in, but even then they don’t stop to check on them. So with a roll of my eyes I greet the elderly woman and go around the counter to help her. Despite having to excuse myself to get around them, they still don’t stop talking.

 

I box up the pastries that the lady requests and hand it to her with a smile. Before she leaves she looks over at the chatting trio before looking back to me, “Looks like they get on well.” She grins and goes through the door. I huff and spare them one last look before leaving the shop without a word.

 

“You should see them when she’s around, Niall. It’s like I don’t even exist!” The boys have been hanging out with Isabelle for almost a week now. If I thought I couldn’t stand her being around at the start, this was a whole new level of jealousy…which I was not…

 

“I know, you’ve said it about twenty times.” Niall turns into our driveway once the gate opens.

 

“They don’t even call or text me as much! They go out without me, not even bothering to mention that they’re gonna be out all night with _her_.” I shake my head. Not to mention they haven’t shown as much affection towards me since she’s come around.

 

 I see Niall roll his eyes in my peripheral vision. I throw the door open once he’s in park and throw my bag aggressively over my shoulder.

 

“See you tomorrow, Louis!” Niall calls out as I storm over to unlock the door. I throw a hand up, too upset to let anything but a complaint out of my mouth.

 

When I get into the house I hear loud laughter and talking. They didn’t. As much as they’d been hanging around Isabelle, they never brought her into our home. The thought made me sick.

 

 I storm to the dining room, the source of the noise, and see Harry and Edward having dinner and a drink with Isabelle. My bag falls to the floor and they finally look up, “Louis!” Harry is the first one to speak, smiling at me like nothing was wrong, “You’re late.”

 

I grit my teeth, “Something came up.”

 

“Do you wanna join us? We were just sharing a few stories.” Isabelle spoke up. Join? This was my house and she was trying to invite _me_ in? Oh hell no, this girl needs to leave. Edward sent me a look, as if he could hear my thoughts. I sent him a similar look back, challenging him to say something.

 

“Actually no. I think I’m gonna go out tonight. And it looks like you guys are doing okay without me.” It causes an awkward silence that makes Isabelle look between the three of us.

 

“Really? Where?” Edward says with a taut jaw. His fingers are clenched into a fist on the tabletop.

 

I shrug, “Not sure yet. But I end up where I end up.” I pick my bag up, “You guys have fun though.” I leave quickly. I didn’t know how long it would take them to try to follow me and keep me inside the house so I had to work quickly.

 

I jogged to our bedroom, throwing my bag down once I got into my walk-in closet, and quickly stripping down to look for a outfit to pick someone up in. My eyes landed on my tightest pair of black jeans and a smirk found its way onto my lips. I pulled them on miraculously then sifted through my shirt selection, going with a black muscle t that just so happened to be sheer. I slip it on with adrenaline still running through me.

 

After I slip my shoes on I try to run to the bathroom but as soon as I’m out of the doorway I run into a solid wall of muscle and anger. Edward’s hands catch me before I can stumble back.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” his voice is low and abrasive.

 

“I told you I’m going out.” I say with as much venom. I shake his arms off me then head to the bathroom as planned.

 

“Louis. You are not going out. You’re being rude to Isabelle.” I slam my hairspray back onto the counter. And I just _have_ to send him a look.

 

“What?” he asks

 

“What? _What?_ ” my are narrow to slits now, “You’re joking right?” He goes to speak but I stop him, “You know what never mind. It’s okay to ask questions no matter how stupid they are.” I brush past him to grab my bag then when I try to get by him again, he throws an arm around my waist then grips my jaw in his huge hand.

 

We stare at each other for a hot second before he releases me and I get away as quickly as I can. I thought about calling Niall to come with me then decided against it. It was probably better to pick up solo anyway. Also, I wanted to get the boys completely off my mind, and if I brought Niall I would just complain about them all night.

 

 -- -- -- --

 

They had an entire conversation without acknowledging me and I felt empty but selfish. Just because they weren’t paying attention to me for once doesn’t mean I could get upset about it. But that wasn’t it. It’s because they weren’t paying attention to me were putting all of their attention into a girl they used to be close to.

 

I threw back another shot of whiskey, trying to remind myself _not_ to think about the boys and concentrate on the pick up. I had spotted a few men, all trolling the bars for a hot, young hook-up. I was still deciding who to pick, but it seemed that the whisky was clouding my judgment a bit. I looked down the end of the bar only to be met with the eyes of an interested man.

 

He’s wearing a suit, tie loosened, and a couple buttons undone on his white dress shirt. There’s a small glint of a reflection on the ring of his left hand and I grin at him. He smiles back then says something to the bartender. The bartender promptly brings me a drink and tells me it’s from the man that I was eyeing.

 

I accept the drink then make my way over to the man, managing not to trip on anyone’s feet. I also manage to sit down on the barstool next to his gracefully. I turn to him and look him up and down, he then scoots close to me and then I begin.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

The next thing I know we’re walking up to his room. The third drink he paid for probably did it, got me drunk that is. I was aware of his hand on my ass and the fact that he kept trying to get at my neck with his dry lips. I would push him off and he would take it as flirting. But it wasn’t.

 

When he pulled me into his room and locked the door behind I began to panic a bit. There was no way I could even think about trying to outmuscle him since I’d completely forgot to drug him. My head was swimming and my body was lamely following his pull on my arm. I’d managed to laugh and lean against the door, unlocking it, but pushing him towards the bed. I had no plan after this. That’s a lie. I knew exactly why I unlocked the door.

 

It was because it was a form of a prayer; that they had followed me. That they saw me deliberately trying to do a pick up while intoxicated. That they hadn’t stayed with that girl and had followed me. That they cared about me as much as they always said. That last thought hurt. I knew they cared about me but right now I needed them.

 

As I daze in and out of consciousness, I suddenly realize that the man is nearly naked and is taking my pants off. I kick at him buy my legs feel like lead weights and when I try to sit up his hands are holding down my shoulders. My heart is racing now and the alcohol in my system is making me hot. He tries to reach for my boxers but I slap him away and whine. I didn’t want to be here. Tears flooded my eyes and my breathing was shallow.

 

He growled and pinned my arms above my head and tried to kiss me. He forced his lips onto mine and I bit his bottom lip as hard as I could, causing him to yell and back off.

 

“Harry! Edward!” I cried out, struggling against the man’s hold as best as I could.

 

The door bursts open and I nearly pass out when Edward shoves the man away from me and Harry scoops me into his arms, pulling my pants back up. I cling to him like a lifeline. He cradles my head against his chest and I hear him mumbling something to Edward but I don’t understand it as I slip into a panic-induced sleep.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

When I wake up I’m sandwiched between the boys’ chests. My throat feels extremely dry and my head is throbbing, I attempt to sit up, but their arms are caged tight around me. I extract myself and slide to the foot of the bed, pulling on the robe draped on the bedpost.

 

I keep the light off when I get into the bathroom. I splash some water on my face, making sure to pull the sleeves of the robe back. It’s difficult to ignore the bruises on my wrist where the man had held me down. I feel sick at the memory and decide to go make some tea. Harry is blocking the doorway, clad in boxers and a wild mess of bed head.

 

We stand there for a few moments before he decides to talk, “How are you feeling?”

 

I shrug, “Fine. No harm done.”

 

Harry’s face goes from concerned to furious, “No harm done? Louis the man almost—”

 

“I know what he almost did Harry. I was there. And luckily so were you two, thank goodness. Kinda took a chance on that one didn’t I?”

 

His expression perplexed, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It is what it is, Harry.” I try to get past him but he moves to keep me blocked in.

 

“No. What do you mean you took a chance? You knew we were there, you left the door unlocked.” He was seething now, lines deepening on his face where he frowned.

 

“Lucky move that was as well. Wasn’t sure if you guys would have got there in time—” as soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them. But I don’t have time to process that as I’m being pressed against the wall.

 

“Don’t fucking say that. I don’t know what your problem is, but you were careless last night. It was your fault for going out and getting drunk—”

 

I slap him. Hard. The echo of the contact reverberating off the tiled floor and walls. I wipe away a stray tear, unaware of the fact that I was crying.

 

Edward is quick to enter the bathroom, “What the hell is going on?” he looks from Harry to me.

 

I shook my head, “I need to go.” I brush past both of them with clouded vision. I sit in my closet for a few moments before the boys are stepping into the small space.

 

“What is your problem, Louis?” Edward says. It was weird, the way he usually says my name (if he says my name) is full of love and adoration. The way he said it now was angry and cold and I shivered at it.

 

“Nothing.” I murmur, while grabbing a few articles of clothing. Harry grabs them from me though, trying to keep my attention on them. Ironic.

 

“If this is about Isabelle—”

 

“Not everything is about Isabelle, Edward.” I cut him off. I was ready to throw a tantrum, but I didn’t. I was a twenty-three year old man and refused to degrade myself to a toddlers antics.

 

Harry blows up then, “Well not everything is about you either! Stop being so selfish!” I’d rather have him stab me in the heart, because it would probably hurt less. I stood up silently and slowly. None of us saying anything. But the wave of tears that started streaming from my eyes said plenty.

 

I held my hand out towards Harry, silently asking for my clothes back. He hands them to me and I sniffle as I look down at them, “I know not everything’s about me. But when it comes to us, you two are the most important people in my life and I can’t help that I love being around you. But it that's the case— if you wanted space you could have just asked rather than pushing me away.” I struggle to get every sentence out. My tears nearly blinding me and my throat choking down sobs.

 

They don’t say anything and I take that as my cue to leave. They let me.

 

I lock the bathroom door behind me and I don’t bother showering, needing to get out of here as soon as possible. I change as fast as I can and expect to see them waiting to talk to me. But they aren’t and I nearly start to cry again. But I stop myself. I take a deep breath then go to my closet to pack a bag.

I manage to get downstairs and sneak to the garage. I’m as quiet as I can possibly be, but the garage door is not. So as soon as I get in my car I speed down the driveway. When I reach the gate I look in the rearview mirror to see both of them running onto the lawn staring after me.

 

I look forward and drive to Niall’s. I’d probably stay with him until this blew over, whenever that would be.


End file.
